The Kron Trilogy Part One: The Terra Project
by Datalis
Summary: After Beast Boy discovers that the Titans can do no more to free Terra. Beast Boy franticly searches for a way to revive her. Little does he know...she was better off dead. And who is Kron and what threat does he pose to the planet Earth? [COMPLETE]
1. Intro

It was cold outside. The breeze was cold. The solid steel metal of the Titans Tower was cold. Beast Boy was the coldest of all. The rock he sat upon was uncomfortable leaning against the tower. He stared out into the vast waters across the horizon. The waves splashed against the rocky shore and sprayed Beast Boy with a mist of ice cold water. He shivered and the tears on his cheek were so cold he thought they were burning into his skin. He was so upset about Terra. He loved her and wanted her back. Why did she have to die? Why? He mourned her death greatly, crying for the past 3 days. 3 days after the incident. 3 days since she was turned to stone. And today Robin gave up trying to find a working antidote to reverse what Terra had done to herself. Beast Boy sat there, staring into the emptiness of an unending horizon. He would help her...he would.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Beast Boy is ok..." Robin said taking a bite out of the luscious pepperoni pizza the titans had gotten. "He seemed really upset when I told him we couldn't reverse the process." He took another bite of his slice and swallowed followed by a sip of his Coke.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Raven suggested. "She's gone, big deal, he'll get over it."

"Yeah, he's a tuff guy I'm sure he's ok." Cyborg had just finished his sixth slice of pizza. "I can't imagine that a good game of robo-racers wouldn't cheer him up." He smiled with a huge grin.

"I'm still gonna' check on him when we get back. It's going to be hard to do our work if Beast Boy is having an emotional break down." Robin finished his last slice and put his arm around Starfire. She blushed a bit and took a sip of her soda....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy clenched his fist. His sadness turned to anger. He was so angry. Not at Robin. Not at Slade. Not at anyone ...but himself. He should have saved Terra. He was so capable of doing it. He could have saved her and he knew it. He knew it with all his heart. He would find an antidote for Terra. He would. Beast Boy climbed off the rock outside and walked into the Titans Tower. He walked up the stairs onto the roof and changed into a Seagull. He knew 1 person that could help him, and if he couldn't...no one can. Dr. Jack Mantel. Jack was Beast Boy's Physician when he was only a little boy 4 or 5. Over the years he and Beast Boy had become very close friends. Dr. Mantel had gone to collage for 20 years as a physicist and a chemist. Beast Boy recognized him like a second father, a person he could trust more than any other.  
  
He spread his wings and began to flap them as fast as he could. He was going to Europe, to a university in Italy where Dr. Mantel was currently studying a new form of matter dematerializer... Leaving no note, not a sign of where he was going, not the slightest hint. He left. Beast Boy knew that he could no longer rely on his close friends for this matter any longer. Not because he doubted them, but because they had reached their limits and could do no more good in this situation. Beast Boy didn't need them getting in the way.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Starfire called into the dark Titans Tower. No response. "Beast Boy," she called again," Robin would like to discuss the current situation with you." A look of worry took over her face. No response again. She walked through the door of the Titans Tower followed by Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. They wandered the tower searching for Beast Boy. Not a sign, no idea where he went or what he left for. Now all the titans, even Raven, were starting to worry. This was bad. Real bad...........they all knew it wasn't like Beast Boy to take off without saying anything. That was more Robin's style anyways. And they defiantly knew something was wrong in the first place. Beast Boy? Turning down a pizza?! This was a problem.


	2. Missing

The ocean was clear under Beast Boy's bird shaped body. The waves splashed along and the sky was growing dark. He had left around lunch time when the titans had left for pizza. Now he was tiring and decided to try to find a nice barge to rest on for the night. Beast Boy did not want to stop but his little; white, feathered wings couldn't keep up with his ambition. The sky was clear and he could see the sun setting in the distance where the ocean met the skyline. Then Beast Boy saw it. It was a nice booie floating in the water. It was a perfect fit so he set down and got comfortable. He decided to stay the night and would continue to Europe the next day...With his comm. at the Titans Tower he hoped his friends didn't worry about him too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand it..." Robin said looking around the living room. "Where did Beast Boy go... and more importantly why did he go?"

The titans stood around in the Titans Tower after searching for Beast Boy for a long time. They had decided to get together to talk about what might have happened, and why Beast Boy might have left.  
"Think it has something to do with Terra?" Raven said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"I wouldn't doubt it..." Cyborg said. "He really liked her. Didn't you see him at her grave? He seemed pretty sad to me." He sighed.  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Beast Boy had been missing for more than 7 hours and now it didn't seem like Beast Boy was just leaving for a little bit. Then Starfire knelt down and picked up a small object off the floor. It was Beast Boy's communicator.  
"Look at what I have found!" Starfire exclaimed. "It appears to be Beast Boy's communicator! No wonder we have not been able to contact him. This is horrible." Star sat down on the couch and slouched over. "Robin, what do we do now?" She looked up at him big eyed, waiting for an answer.  
"We wait." He said. He sat next to Starfire and put his arm around her squeezing her tight, and brushing her hair back comforting her. Robin looked straight into her eyes. Raven and Cyborg looked at him too. "We wait and see what we can discover..."

- 3 Hours Later -

Robin and Starfire sat upon the roof of the titan's tower looking at the shining moon in the sky. Star was sharing Robin's cape staring into the moon's crater covered surface.

"Your moon is beautiful..." She said turning to face Robin. She smiled a big smile and her eyes lit up with joy.  
"Yeah, yeah it is, isn't it? But it's nowhere as beautiful as you." Robin was a bit embarrassed, and Starfire blushed a lot.  
"Thank you, Robin. That's really sweet of you." She smiled even more now. She looked like one of the happiest people on earth at that moment. The moon reflected on her eyes making them look even more beautiful to Robin than before.

It was starting to get cold though and Robin was going to need all his strength tomorrow to look for Beast Boy again. He decided he was going to head on in.  
"Well, I'm gonna get going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Robin stood up he squeezed her shoulder and turned to leave. All of a sudden the happiness drained from Starfire's face. She looked at the ground and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure Beast Boy will be alright?" Starfire asked Robin, concern growing in her voice.  
"Yes, Star, I'm sure Beast Boy will be fine. He can take care of himself, trust me." He spoke the words confidently as he turned back around to face Starfire again. She quickly stood and embraced Robin hugging him tightly. Robin wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.  
"I love you Robin." She said. She looked up at him and smiled. Letting go she walked past him into the Titans Tower.  
Robin's eyes followed her in the door and he watched it close behind her. "I love you too." Robin replied very quietly, almost a whisper, only a bit too late. He walked to the door and opened it. Before he walked inside he turned and looked at the moon once more. "Where are you Beast Boy?" He stood there for a second then turned and retreated to his room in the Tower...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Searching

Authors Note:Too, please take note that the story is serious. At first it was going to be a funny story but I got too involved in it to change it. Please understand. Also I have taken recent reviews under consideration and will try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for your time and reviews everyone I really appreciate it.

Alx

Beast Boy woke up as the sun shined down on the water reflecting into Beast Boy's eyes. He felt very refreshed and decided to get on his way. He looked down and saw that a sign on the booie read 230.324 he was less than an hour away from the shore. Beast Boy stood on the booie and took flight. As he flew on he could tell there was a large increase in the number of boats. He was getting closer. The boats were all different sizes and shapes, varying in different colors and tasks. The shore appeared in the distance followed by a ton of large buildings and ports. Dr. Mantel's new lab complex was right on the shore of France. He could see it from here. Beast Boy swooped in and landed on the walkway in front of the building. Changing back into a human he walked up the stairs that led up to the main doors.  
Tetra Former Incorporated... The complex spanned at least 3 miles in every direction, under ground, of course. The main offices were above ground in the main office building but their operations were so big that they needed an underground facility. A complex above ground would take too much space.  
Beast Boy opened up the solid black doors and entered the building. To his right there was a reception desk and multiple halls and passages. On his left there were 7 or 8 troop guards that were hired by the Tetra Former Security Office. He walked over to the receptions desk and looked toward the receptionist. "Hello?"  
"Hello sir, can I help you?" The receptionist asked. Her blonde hair was put up in a bun and her blank stare shown clearly through her glasses.  
"I would like to see Dr. Mantel. This is urgent..." Beast Boy looked at the woman while he bounced up and down out of his impatient mood.   
"One moment please." The receptionist said. She looked down at her phone and picked it up. "Give me sector 3, room 56, Dr. Mantel, please............" She said into the phone. "Yes, Beast Boy is here to see you.........yes he's at the main entrance, I will inform him, thank you." She turned back to Beast Boy. "Dr. Mantel will see you now." She said plainly. "Floor 89 negative, sector 3, room 56, he will be there waiting."  
"Thanks!" He ran down the hall to the nearest elevator guarded by 2 armored guards. As he approached the too of them raised their weapons and stepped aside.He opened the door and hopped inside. He scanned the buttons and quickly pressed floor button -89. The elevator began to move downward quickly. Beast Boy's stomach gave a very uncomfortable lurch and twisted into a very tight knot. Then the elevator stopped suddenly and the doors opened. What Beast Boy saw after that amazed him.........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You alright man?" Cyborg asked Robin.

The two of them were sitting in the living room getting ready to search the city, again. The sun was just rising and Raven and Starfire were still asleep.   
"No. I wanna know where Beast Boy went. Who does he know who he would go to, instead of us...who else does he trust with anything?"  
"I dunno but we already checked the entire city 5 times. I don't think that searching it again is gonna help. I'm clueless."

"Are you sure you don't know?" Robin pushed for any type of answer. "Please."   
"Well," Cyborg started. He looked up at Robin, "He does know that doctor dude. Maybe that's who he went to go see..."

"Doctor...?" Robin asked curiously...

"Yeah, Dr. err...Mantel I think it was. He an Beast Boy were friends a few years back. He comes up in conversations now and then but he never went into detail about him. He was a chemist or something...I think he and Beast Boy kept in touch by e-mail mostly."  
"A chemist! That's why he left. He left to find a cure for Terra. Oh man. It's my fault he's gone. I told him I gave up..."

"We need to find him! I'll check the data files for the name and see if I can find an address." Cyborg said getting up.

"Good. I'll get Raven and Starfire and prepare to search for Beast Boy again." Cyborg and Robin left the room with only the light of the sun to fill it.........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin ran down the halls closely followed by Raven and Starfire. Robin skidded to a halt in front of Cyborg's room and the door was clearly open so the 3 of them entered. They saw Cyborg sitting at his computer typing quickly.

"Have you got anything, yet?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. A lot." Cyborg replied. "Dr. Mantel is currently running a Physics Lab Operation in France. I would bet that's where Beast Boy is."

"Great work Cyborg! Now that we know where he is how are we gonna get ourselves there?"

"How about Cyborg's T-car, can that thing run on water?" Raven suggested. "She gestured to Cyborg.

"She sure can!" Cyborg exclaimed, clearly becoming excited. "She can get us there in less than 2 hours too!" He bounced up and down energized and ready to go.  
"Titans, get what you need and meet me in the hanger. Go." Robin took off towards the hanger leaving everyone staring toward the door.

"You heard the man! Let's go!" Cyborg said, he pointed toward the door. Raven flew off and Starfire skipped out the door singing "We're going to France! We're going to France!" As soon as she was out the door Cyborg checked his cannon and left to go for the hanger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy stepped out of the elevator, looking around at his new surroundings. The walls, floor, and ceilings were all white, with tons of men and women walking around in lab coats. Beast Boy didn't feel like he fit in at all with his purple uniform. But he had better things to think about now. He quickly walked down to the end of the sterile hall and came to a 4 way intersection, a door to his right, a door in front of him, and a door to his left. The door to his left read "Sector 3" and he took off through those doors and toward the end of that hallway, quickly scanning the numbers of the doors as he jogged by...54......55...........56! He stopped, sucked in some air, and opened the door. It quickly and silently shot up into the ceiling and he walked in.

"Ah, Beast Boy!" A tall dark haired man stood their with his white lab coat. His glasses almost fit his face perfectly. He carried a clip board in one hand and a black binder in another. At that moment Beast Boy ran forward and hugged the man. Then he let go and looked up at him. "My, Beast Boy, you sure have grown. How long has it been?"

"I'd have to say 4 years Doctor. It's been a long time." Beast Boy smiled. "Ever since you left Jump City to come here I missed you so much."   
"Well, Beast Boy, what brought you to France? I know it wasn't just to visit me..."

The smile left Beast Boy's face as quickly as it had come. He remembered why he came here and he wasn't gonna forget again. "Well.........you see, it's a long story, you might wanna sit down." Dr. Mantel brought Beast Boy to a table in the lab and the two of them sat down.

"Come. Talk to me, my friend." Dr. Mantel said.  
"Ok. It all started about the time you left. I had met a group of teenagers called the Teen Titans who became my best friends............."


	4. Found

LET'S GO!" Cyborg said, jumping into his oh-so-famous T-car. He buckled up and hit the ignition. The other titans got into the car quickly and strapped themselves in as well. "Lets go find Beast Boy…"  
  
The engine whirred and Cyborg floored the gas pedal driving over the road straight into the water. The car's airtight seals kept the water out and the Depleted Uranium Carapace armor let the car drag along the rock ground without a scratch. After they left the shallow Cyborg pressed a small blue button on the steering wheel. The bumpers moved up to uncover 2 jet fans on the back of the car, and the started up full speed shooting the group of titans into the watery depths toward Europe.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the ride, especially Starfire. She sat transfixed on anything that moved outside the window, with a random comment now and then like, "How do these beautiful beings breath the water?" or "Look at the underwater creatures swim!" And likewise Robin answered all of Stars questions about the deep blue sea.  
  
Raven meditated most of the time but stopped about every 10 or so minutes to look out the window. She seemed depressed about something to it possibly be that Beast Boy wasn't here? She got really quiet when BB left. Really quiet. She seemed deeply concentrated and didn't want to disturb her train of thought.  
  
Robin looked then to his front. Next to him was Cyborg driving the car easily with his eyes closed. He decided that it would be a good time to relax a bit; he had quite a day ahead of him…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And that's what happened Dr." Beast Boy sucked in 3 lung fulls of air, then looked up at the clock. It had taken Beast Boy almost an hour and a half to explain his history to Dr. Mantel, and he thought that Dr. Mantel got every bit of it.  
  
"Hmmm… it sounds, to me, Beast Boy that you have had quite an adventure with these titans…I'm glad you came to me, it means a lot to me."  
  
"Trust me Doctor it wasn't hard. After the Titans could do no more you were the first person to come to mind that might be able to help me. I needed someone I could trust."  
  
"Well about your friend Terra, we may be able to help her, but we'll have to bring her stone statue here to process it. Would that be ok with you?" Dr. Mantel asked. He looked extremely interested in helping Terra out. And that was just the type of response Beast Boy was happy to hear. She would be ok!  
  
"Yes, doctor. I'm sure that can be arranged." Beast Boy agreed, nodding. He was very pleased with his choices. He couldn't wait to see Terra again.  
  
"Good. If you'll excuse me I will go prep an evac. Team on the plan and they will leave with you ASAP to get Terra, and bring her back to me. Then we will get to work on her right away. We have just the thing for her, trust me."  
  
With out another word said he quickly left the room, beckoning some of the other scientist to follow him. Beast Boy looked around and took note of his surroundings. He was in a dorm like room, and guessed that this was where Dr. Mantel stayed while in France. Then he saw a nice big TV and couch that would be lovely to plop down on and watch. So he went on his way and got comfortable, getting the remote off the coffee table that was there. He clicked through the channels and realized that they were all in French. So he turned off the TV and settled down for a nap…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dr. Mantel walked down the hall quickly and was followed by 10 or 12 scientist. The walked quite fast out of sector 3 and into the elevators riding up to the main floors. The stopped at floor 2 and made haste down a varied assortment of halls and doors until they came to room 2320. Dr. Mantel halted and opened the door opening into a large meeting room, then walked in taking his place at the head of the room by a dry erase board.  
  
"Quickly gentlemen, find your seats please." The scientist sat down at the meeting table and faced the head Doctor at the head of the room. The door closed behind the last man in who found a seat between to pudgy scientist. "Are we ready to begin?"  
  
"Yes, doctor. Please what was so important that you had to interrupt us from our work?" One doctor spoke up. He was an unusually skinny man whose facial features resembled those of Easter Island's mystery statues.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Grant. The reason I have pulled you all down here at this moment is because I have found the ideal person to be our guinea pig in our Tetra Experiments…, Terra." He straightened his glasses and looked down at the other men and women.  
  
"Who, Doctor, is this Terra, and why is she so valuable to the Tetra Experiments?" A female scientist spoke up from the back of the table, with a look of unsure ness in her eyes.  
  
"According to a very close friend of mine, this girl has powers to move earth any way she pleases. Any way you could think of. I thought if we used her instead of Christopher in the experiment we could have our job done a lot easier because she's one of the Titans friends. Well my friends what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds logical." One scientist exclaimed. "Brilliant!" said another. "It might just be crazy enough to work!"  
  
"We will begin immediately…well almost." Dr. Mantel said. "What do you mean almost?! WE MUST START NOW! IF WE DON'T FINISH BY HIS DUE DATE TETRA FORMER WILL BE RUINED! WE'LL BE KILLED!" A scientist demanded. He slammed his fists on the table and his face turned red. Dr. Mantel didn't move an inch.  
  
"I was informed of this because I was asked to reanimate her from stone. Now we can heal her we developed the soft, BUT, we can keep her here to complete the data input and say we were trying to find an antidote. See, Dr. Manson, there is method to my madness."  
  
"Yes, sir." he replied shutting his mouth for the rest of the meeting.  
  
"Good. Gergiev I want a team of spooks at the titans tower sundown tomorrow to get the girl understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll have the specs on it right away." An officer by the door said. He made haste as he ran down the hall and out of sight around a corner.  
  
"We will begin data input as soon as the girl arrives. You know what you need to do, now go, you're all dismissed and remember he did have a time limit on this; we have until next Thursday to complete our side of the deal. Begin Project Terra………  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The T-car lurched as it drove up a water ramp for boats right up onto the street. Robin woke up and looked at where he was. Everyone appeared to be up long before him and he was on land, they arrived. He knew it too because he could hear Starfire in the backseat singing, "We are in France! We are in France!"  
  
"So, Cyborg, where is this place we are trying to find?" Robin asked. He looked toward Cyborg.  
  
Without an answer Cyborg made a sharp right off the main road and turned into the newly paved parking lot of the Tetra Incorporation's Lab Complex. "Here." Cyborg answered shortly. The titans got out of the car and walked to the main doors. As they entered they heard the hustling of troops and scientists walking through the corridors. Robin walked up to the receptionist putting his arms on the counter.  
  
"Did Beast Boy come through here?" Robin asked politely. The receptionist looked up at him blankly just as she had done to Beast Boy.  
  
"Yes, he did." she answered. She sounded tired, to Robin.  
  
"Could we please see him, ma'am? This is kind of an emergency."  
  
"One moment please. Let me contact him and get permission for you to enter." She picked up the phone and held it to the side of her head. "Give me Sector 3, floor 89 negative, room 56 please. Thank you…................Beast Boy? Yes, the titans are here to see you……….I don't know. Yes, I will tell them, thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at Robin. "He's on his way up sir. He'll meet you in meeting room 23 down the forward hall, it's your first right."  
  
"Thank you." Robin said again. He walked over to the titans, "He's here!" He exclaimed. Everyone became delighted.  
  
"YEAH! BOOYA!" Cyborg said. He jumped up high, hands raised in the air. "I knew we could find my man here. Hehahahaha." "Yes! We found Beast Boy! And it is all thanks to Cyborg's smartness!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven wanted to cheer. She wanted to celebrate. But she couldn't find it inside her to do it. She really wanted to, but couldn't. She sighed. Raven knew she couldn't hold it inside forever. She loved Beast Boy, as much as it seemed she hated him, she couldn't stand not being around him.  
  
"Let's go titans; we're meeting him down the hall in a meeting room." Robin said. He led the way down the main hall and turned right entering a small but comfortable room.  
  
Robin and Star cuddled on the couch and Cyborg sat in the arm chair. Raven just stood in the corner by the door. The room had a nice chandelier and table set. The chairs were very comfortable too. What a way to welcome guests……  
  
They sat there for about five minutes fiddling with anything that was just lying around clearly bored and anxious to see Beast Boy. Then, Beast Boy pushed open the doors and ran inside. "HIYA GUYS!!!" He said, with a presentation-type of voice. "BEAST BOY!!!" Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin exclaimed all at once.  
  
Raven couldn't help herself, nor did she really want to. She lashed out and gave Beast Boy a nice tight hug, as if she didn't plan to let go anytime soon. She felt so good hugging Beast Boy. It was something she wished she could feel every day. Beast Boy felt awkward, due to the blatant fact that Raven was hugging somebody and, even more so that it was him. But he hugged her back anyway figuring things couldn't get much better. Then Raven let go and took a few steps back….everyone just kinda looked at her in awe or amazement, then moved in to talk to Beast Boy.  
  
"Beast Boy, why have you left us?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yeah man! Where'd ya go?" Cyborg added.  
  
"Well…to be honest, I came here to find a cure for Terra. After Robin told me that there was no more you guys could do for her, I decided to get help from someone else." Beast Boy answered.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Robin asked.  
  
"I thought you guys would hold me back and try to stop me from doing what needed to be done." Beast Boy replied, "With all due respect, you guys, I didn't need you getting in the way." Beast Boy looked over the titans to see Raven, shyly standing in the corner. "What's up with Raven?" He asked. Robin looked over his shoulder, and then switched his gaze back to Beast Boy.  
  
"I think she missed you!" Starfire said, giggling, "It's sooooo cute!" She smiled a big fat grin.  
  
"A lot." Robin added. "She hasn't said anything since you left."  
  
"Oh." Beast Boy said. "Well how did you guys find me?"  
  
"Heh, that was easy thanks to Cyborg. He remembered him coming up in conversations and when he told me Dr. Mantel was a chemist I knew you came here to help Terra."  
  
"Well…On a happier note they have a cure for Terra! Isn't that great!" He jumped up and down, telling them the grand news. A look of sadness, and despair came over Raven like a hurricane on Easter. She looked down at the floor, clearly depressed. "That's great!" Robin said. He looked around. "How are they gonna do it?"  
  
"Well, Dr. Mantel said that if we brought Terra here than they could analyze the problem and most likely fix her right up. Isn't that great?!" Beast Boy asked, enthusiastically.  
  
"How are they gonna get Terra in here?" Robin asked.  
  
"Actually," Dr. Mantel said, "We already have a recon team retrieving her. They should be back within the hour." He had appeared behind Beast Boy in the door way. "Would you like to introduce me?" Mantel said kindly looking forward to the meeting……  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: FYI I'm going to add a chapter every day, and the way I have this story planned out it shouldn't end. At least not anytime soon that is. Enjoy it. 


	5. The Wait

"Well....sure." Beast Boy answered turning around. Gesturing to all of his friends he said "These are my friends, the titans, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg." As he said their names he pointed to each one.

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure too meet all of you. I really must be going now. Beast Boy...the reanimation process is a very delicate one. If I were you I would go back home with your friends. Staying here won't do any good." Dr. Mantel suggested.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, that's probably a good idea." Robin added. He looked tired.

This wasn't a good time to disagree, especially because he took off without saying anything to the titans first, so Beast Boy decided to go with his friends.

"Ok," he said. "Let's go. Thank you again Dr. Mantel. You don't know how much this means to me... Really." He turned back to his friends, smiled, and turned leaving the Tetra Former Lab Complex for 4 months...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And with that the titans left the Tetra Former Incorporated Labs and back to the tower. Everything after that went by quite slow for Beast Boy. Hours seemed like days, it was horrible and Beast Boy couldn't get Terra off his mind. He was depressed and didn't know what to do with all the time on his hand. Beast Boy was actually starting to like the villains that roamed Jump City because they were the only thing that could keep Terra off his mind, at all, besides the occasional nice gesture from Raven. To Beast Boy that was weird, really, because he had never, in his life, been treated so nicely by Raven. She was laughing at most of his jokes and doing a lot more with him instead of hiding in her room all day. She also was easing up with the name calling. Maybe Star was right? Maybe Raven did miss him. Maybe Raven liked him! But those were only small thoughts compared to him wanting Terra back....and a long time it took...a long time...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven on the other hand was terrified; the thought of losing Beast Boy to another girl scared her. And it would be her fault to...for hiding her feelings and putting up the careless attitude act. She had to tell Beast Boy how she felt but she didn't know how. Like Beast Boy and Terra, Raven could not keep her train of thought off of Beast Boy. It was torture, and mayhem in Ravens mind. She did not know what to do. But she knew one person who did. The one person who already had a boyfriend of her own. Starfire. Maybe she should ask Starfire for advice. Would she laugh? Tell? Help? She didn't know what would happen though until she asked she decided to do it.......

"Did you request my presence Raven?" Starfire asked knocking on Raven's door. "If so I am here..."

"Yeah, Starfire, please come in." Raven answered. She opened the door for Starfire and she walked in. Raven closed the door behind her. "Please, sit down." she insisted.

"Oh. Thank you." Star said. She sat on Ravens bed and Raven sat down next to her. She looked at Starfire and she looked back at Raven.

"Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Raven, what is it?" Starfire replied, confused.

"I like Beast Boy...more like love......but Beast Boy loves Terra. I think I'm going nuts picturing BB with Terra. See, I've liked Beast Boy; I always have, ever since I met him. But because I had already built up my reputation of not showing much emotion or having an evil side, I never found the guts to tell him. So, I came to you for advice, because you're a girl and you and Robin are making it out well..."

Starfire just sat there staring at Raven as if still listening to Raven talking to her. Her mouth dropped open and she nodded. She understood all of it, very clearly too...but how could she help? "That is SO CUTE!!! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!!! I KNEW IT!"....she paused for a moment and looked at Ravens expression, she looked annoyed. "I'm...sorry." she said, "How can I help?" Starfire asked, "What could I do?" She looked perplexed and confused, yet eager to help in any way.

"What should I do? I'm worried that BB will leave with Terra. I want him." Raven said...

"I don't think I can really help you there, but the one thing I know you should do is tell Beast Boy how you feel. It would really help I think." Starfire suggested.

"Raven?" Robin knocked at Ravens door. "Have you seen Star?"

"Yeah, she's in here." Raven replied quickly.

"It would appear I have to leave now. I shall see you soon, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, soon." Raven answered. Starfire got up and walked to the door, opened it, took Robins hand, and walked out closing the door behind her. Raven sat there, and thought, she had a lot to think about after all....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin found this predicament rather stressful... He had 2 titans not saying much at all, one that was perfectly normal, and he had a girl that was the joy of his life that was with him all the time... (Which he didn't mind much) but over all he was ok. He was really spending a lot of time with Starfire lately and Robin really enjoyed it, they went a ton of places together and had great times with each other.

But Robin wanted to plan the perfect date for Star and himself. He had the most perfect idea. The next night he would take here to the residential area of the city...he would not tell Star where they were going. Then he would climb up onto the roof tops and they would travel to the city reservoir where they could watch the bon-fire from a distance. It was perfect; Robin saw no flaw in his plan, none at all.

It was time for him to put his plan into effect....He walked swiftly down the Titan Tower's corridors until he came to Starfire's room. He stopped and turned to face her door. He called to her, "Starfire," He knocked, "Are you in there?"

"Yes, Robin!" She exclaimed, clearly excited Robin came to visit, "I'm so glad you came!" She opened her door and jumped into Robin. Robin grabbed her and gave her a big hug. He looked down at her...

"Star?" he asked, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me?" Robin held his breath.........It seemed like forever before she decided to answer, Robin was nervous, he could feel the sweat dripping down his face.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A WALK WITH YOU!!!" Starfire nearly yelled. She was bouncing up and down rearing to go... she pulled his arm and dragged him right out of the tower. Thankfully before they left they ran into Cyborg and Robin got to tell him they were going out for a bit right before Star shut the door....

They walked through the city and talked to each other often. They had wonderful conversations about the Miggelwarnts on Yeamantopia and Clowns at the Circus. The chattered and chattered and walked down the side walk, holding each others hands. Right before they hit the City Square, Robin got the two of them a gourmet pretzel filled with cheese and spinach from a side vendor. After passing through the square they came into the Residential area of the city. The houses were dense city homes so once they got on top they wouldn't have a problem getting to the bon-fire at the park. Robin led the two of them through a long ally next to two town apartment buildings. At the end of the passage there was a tall ladder that a painter used to paint the walls. Fortunately for them he was gone for the day, which mend they could use it to get to the roofs. Robin looked at Star and then started up the ladder. He didn't get 4 steps before Starfire whooshed up behind him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up to the top of the building.

"Heh..." Robin stated. "We could do it that way too." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Well, come on we're almost there..." He gestured for her to follow him.

"Please tell me where we are headed, Robin!" Starfire pleaded. In response Robin waved his hand at her and said "Come on! I can't ruin the surprise now can I?"

They walked on dashing from one roof top to the next, watching the sun set behind them. The walked on for another 20 minutes or so carrying on more fun conversations about Beast Boy and Terra and about what the sun was composed of.........by the time they arrived where Robin wanted to be it was nearly pitch black outside. As they came over the last ridge of roof top you could see the huge flames of the bon-fire in the center of the park. The logs were stacked nearly 3 stories high and they were burning nicely. Robin sat on the edge of the building and Star floated down right next to him. Robin put his arm around her and she leaned on him...stunned at the sight she saw before her.

"This is the surprise, correct? It's amazing!" she said staring at the giant fire, "Lots of people showed up to see this event too..." She trailed off and rested her head on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it." He smiled at himself; he knew he had picked the right thing to bring her to.

"I love it." She said. She nestled even closer to Robin. Pure happiness pumped through them. Nothing could ruin this, not tonight. "Almost..." She leaned closer to Robin. How much closer could she get?

"Almost what?" Robin asked he too leaned closer to her now.

"Almost as much as I love you...." she whispered. Robin kissed her full heartedly. It was a beautiful sight too see the two kissing with the large fire in the background. The thousands of sparks flew up into the moon lit sky and the people watching the flames from below. Robin had done it, he planned and carried out his most perfect date, with the girl he loved............

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many feet shuffled through the halls of the Tetra Former Complex as many scientists in bio-suits quickly gathered paper work and tools so they could begin the final phase of the Terra Project. Dr. Mantel almost glided down the hall paced at a fast walk. He walked into room sub-station 3 and took his seat in the small, closet sized room, next to his control computer. "Begin lock down of sector 1" He said into the comm. pick-up through his suit. All the doors locked themselves and Dr. Mantel got comfortable in his chair. He looked through the magic mirrors glass to the other side and saw a living and breathing Terra. He was so excited; this would be a great day for the Tetra Former Corporation. Soon 500 million would be his and the corporation would become the biggest of its class in the world. "Begin data input." He spoke into the microphone.  
  
Three scientists walked over to Terra's body and one of them took hold of her right arm. The other put one of his hands on her head. The third attached an IV into her left arm. Then the first administered a liquid into her artery in her arm. The second administered the same liquid into her neck. Her veins slowly turned black and swollen, soon all of them were. Her skin lost all of its pigmentation, muscles tensed up, and her heart rate flat lined. Dr. Mantel bit his lip and squeezed his pen so tight that it snapped in half.

Then her veins and her skin turned back to their normal color and her muscles loosened again. Dr. Mantel sat sweating in his bio-suit. He didn't dare blink afraid he might miss something. Time seemed to freeze as they all stood there gazing at Terra's body. Then...and only then did her heart rate start up again beating regularly. The operation was a success. Dr. Mantel sighed and leaned into the microphone, "Success." He said. He smiled and sat back relaxed, and then everything flashed blue. Nothing moved nothing blinked. Monitors froze.

"Very good Dr. Mantel I knew I could count on you." Dr. Mantel turned his chair toward the door, everything still frozen in time. A tall and thin man in a dark blue suit walked through the door and threw Dr. Mantel a large case of fake money. "I'm impressed." He said.

"You slimly bastard!" Dr. Mantel yelled. "You promised me my money!" He threw the case back at the man.

"Things don't always go as planned, fortunately for myself, they are." the man smirked and looked into Dr. Mantel's eyes. "You'll get your money when I see your creation works properly. Until then this is our little secret, understand Dr?" the man asked, his expression went serious.

"Yes, sir." He answered. "I would love to stay and chat but I have a meeting I must attend to, may I please go?" He asked.

"I suppose. Send her back to the Titans ASAP," the man said. There was another flash of light and people started to move, computers whirred, and patients breathed, again. He stood, straightened his suit and left the room preparing to call the Titans to get their friend........"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Sorry about the wait on the updates but I was away. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate it!

Later.

Alx.


	6. Returning

Dr. Mantel felt very bad about what he was about to do... He and Beast Boy had been friends for so long, and now he was ruining all of that friendship and love, for money? But he had to; his loyalty was to his company, his creation, now. If he didn't get that money he would have to close the labs, not to mention the man would destroy the entire complex...maybe he could help Beast Boy after he gets the money... maybe... Could he though? He sat down in his dorm on his nice and comfortable bed, thinking about what to do next. His decisions now would affect his future forever, but for the time being he would have to do as he was told. He leaned over to the other side of his bed and looked at the phone on his night stand. He fingered the buttons on the number pad and the picked up the phone. He dialed Beast Boy's number...902-232-3215....and the phone rang.... and rang...and rang....then he heard a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard in 4 months...a voice he was betraying, a voice of a friend......

"Helllllo!" said Beast Boy, sounding like his normal cheery self on the phone. "Beast Boy here, can I take your order?" He giggled into the phone...

"Yes," Dr. Mantel said quietly, sorrowfully...he remembered he couldn't lead anyone onto him. He acted happy while talking to Beast Boy... "I would like 1 Terra to go please." He said jokingly.

"Dr. Mantel!!!! TERRA'S OKAY!!!! YEAH!!!! ALL RIGHT!!! WHOO HO!!! Oh thank you sooooo much Dr!!! Oh you don't know how much this means to me. Oh, thank you so much!"

"It was no problem at all, we had spare Unathiam Carbide left over from our coolant experiments so it didn't even cost us a thing, it just took a while to find the right dosages for her that way we didn't over-dose her. It would have been fatal."

"Hey! Isn't that Unathiam Carbide that black nasty stuff you gave to that frozen duck? He was pretty screwed up for a bit before he returned to normal...are you sure she's ok?" Beast Boy asked, sounding concerned...

"Do you trust me?" Dr. Mantel asked....

"Yeah, of course!" Beast Boy said defensively.

"See," Dr. Mantel asked "You can answer your own questions. I promise she will be fine; in fact she's in her room right now waiting for you so I suggest you and your friends get here quickly. It's rude to keep a lady waiting ya know..."

"Oh! Man I'll be there in a flash dude! 2 hours! Tell Terra 2 hours!" Beast Boy said quickly hanging up the phone.

Dr. Mantel hung up the phone and covered his face in his hands ashamed at what he was doing, a pawn in a much larger game that he did not understand how to play. It was a terrible mess and eventually he would try to set things right...eventually... He picked up the phone again and dialed the number to Terra's room. 9312. The phone once again rang...and rang.....then Terra picked up.

"H... h... hello?" Terra answered. Dr. Mantel could hear her shivering from the side effects of the Unathiam Carbide; it should heal before the Titans got there though.

"Hello, Terra, do you remember me? Dr. Mantel? The man from when you were brought back?" Dr. Mantel asked calmly in a soothing voice.

"Y... yeah, I remember you," she answered "The dude who greeted me in that operation room...the dude with the cloths for me, right?"

"Yes, Terra that was me..." he answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 3 scientist in their white bio-suits backed away from Terra, and she opened her eyes...looking around franticly. Where was she, who were these men, why was she alive!? She sat up on the operation table and pulled the IV out of her arm. She looked down, noticing for the first time that she was naked. She had goose bumps all over her bare skin and she saw the scientists taking notes and occasionally looking at her. She attempted to cover herself but relaxed her hands at her side when she realized that was useless due to the mere fact that the scientist had been in there with her for a while. She was really cold too.... almost freezing and she rapped her arms around herself for warmth, shivering. She tried to use her powers but realized she could not. The walls, floors, and ceiling were solid steel, and probably reinforced. Plus she didn't know where she was, she could be in space for all she knew. Then she saw a doorway open in the wall out into a hall way and she saw a tall, dark haired man with glasses walk through. He was heading straight toward her. She jumped off the table and backed away up against the wall. He was carrying something behind his back.

"Don't fear, child, I am here to help you." he said calmly. "My name is Dr. Mantel," He stopped advancing and stood there, "By the request of a friend of yours Beast Boy I have reanimated your previously stone body."

Dr. Mantel did not look at Terra's nude body, respecting her privacy; he merely looked straight ahead of him as if he did not exist. He pulled Terra's washed clothing out in front of him. "Please, put these on, I'm sure you will be more comfortable." He turned to the 3 scientist. "Your dismissed." he said to them.

"Yes, sir." They answered obediently through their gas-masks. They turned and left the room and the door closed behind them.

"Here, take them," he said holding them out in front of him, still not looking at her.

Slowly Terra stepped forward and took the clothing from Dr. Mantel. He turned around facing the opposite direction while Terra put on her clothing on.........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I have some good news for you," He said cheerfully. "The titans are on their way..."

"Really!? YAY!!!! WHOO HOO!!! I'm GONNA SEE BEAST BOY AGAIN! OH I LOVE THAT KID! YEAH!!!! OH and Dr. Mantel?"

"Yes, Terra?" he spoke softly.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"Your very welcome, you know you're a very kind lady." he slowly hung up the phone and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired, he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed as he sprinted throughout the Titans Tower. Titans poked their heads out of the doors that they were currently occupying to see what Beast Boy was doing, and like a magnet they followed him. By the time he reached the living room every one was there staring at him...

"Beast Boy! What is the matter?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"Yeah, man...what's going on?" Cyborg demanded. "I was right in the middle of beating somebody's but on Violent Gore 5. What's the deal?"

"SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE!!!!" Beast Boy yelled. He jumped up and down as if he just won the lottery 4 times in a row.

"WHO? Who's alive Beast Boy?" Robin yelled over Beast Boy.

"Terra." He said, he suddenly calmed down, Terra's alive." He looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "We have to go now. We have to get Terra."

Raven suddenly looked extremely grim. She walked away quietly sobbing, no one heard her either. She walked into the hanger bay and got into the T-car. She buckled her seat belt and sat there, thinking, maybe there was nothing she could do... maybe this was the way it was supposed to be... she decided to let it go, she would find another person she.........loved.........

The titans followed shortly after Raven, and everyone else was excited about Terra being ok, except for Starfire. They got into the car and took off toward France....... again.........

One person wasn't as excited, besides Raven though...Starfire. Starfire was extremely compassionate for Raven, she knew how it must feel...horrible. She would feel the same way if someone else took Robin away from her. She wanted to help Raven but at the same time she didn't want to tear Beast Boy away from someone he loved. Starfire decided to comfort Raven without doing anything for the time being...Yeah...that sounded like a good idea to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra sat alone in her room, which was quite comfortable... at least for a Lab Complex that is... actually it reminded her of a small hotel room she had seen before in Canada, where she had gone to get her powers under control for the titans. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, especially Beast Boy. It was so lonely in the labs with no one to talk to. She was extremely great full for what that Dr. Mantel dude had done for her though. She remembered the whole thing, everything that led up to that very moment...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now...now isn't that better, Terra?" Dr. Mantel asked quietly. He rubbed her back as she finished putting on her gloves. She was still shaking and probably remembering what happened to her.

"Wh... wh... what happ ...what happened?" Terra shuddered and paused in between works.

"Well don't you remember?" Dr. Mantel asked. "You were fighting that evil man...err... Slade, was it? And you..."

"I k... I kn ... I know what happened th ...then what happened after that? H...how am I a...a...live?"

"Well, your friend Beast Boy told me about you, he was quite upset about you being killed. So, he came to me looking for a cure. I took you and gave you a large dose of Unathiam Carbide and brought you back to life." Dr. Mantel answered.

"How long h... h...as it b-b-been since I .........died?" Terra asked obviously feeling awkward about the situation.

"Beast Boy came to us right after you were killed; then, it took us roughly 4 months to bring you back. It took a while to see what dosage you needed, if we gave you too much it would have killed you." the doctor answered.

"I'm s-s-so gla-gald that Bea-st Boy is ok. I was worried he had be-en killed." Terra said. She forced a smile through her shivering.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that you are to." Dr. Mantel smiled back at the girl. "Now let me get back to my dorm so I may call Beast Boy to inform him of your safe returning." He turned to leave the shivering girl and took a few steps. A slim female in a lab coat walked into the room. Before he left he turned around to say one last thing, "Miss Meka here will bring you to your waiting room. I shall go inform the titans. The shivering will stop in a while. Good bye for now, Terra." And he left.

"Hello," said the woman, "I am Miss Meka, and I will bring you to your room now, if there is anything you need before the titans get here just ask me." She grinned and walked toward Terra stopping in front of her. She hesitated then put out her hand. Terra thought for a minute and then she took her hand.

"Wh... well thank you M...Miss Meka." She said, and the two walked out of the lab together. "You guys got anything to drink around here? I feel sooooo dehydrated." Terra asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra glanced over to the table next to her bed and remembered Miss Meka giving her that Soda that sat there. Then the phone rang, she got up and walked over to the phone on the wall next to the door.

"Hay!" Terra spoke into the phone.

"Terra this is Dr. Mantel. The titans have arrived, please prepare for departure." Dr. Mantel said. He hung up. Terra, then, immediately started to gather her stuff that was stoned with her............

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Truth Revealed

Authors note: Forgive me for the wait, I've been having computer trouble and I'm also trying to finish constructing to main point of the plot. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, thanks for your patience and reviews. See ya around, Alx.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heheheheh! You can't do it can you? No, I didn't think so... disappointing really, but then again, I'm part of you now Terra deal with it. You couldn't do it if you tried! Hahahahahaha!" A tall man stood in a blue suit looking down at Terra who had a sharp blade point nearly centimeters from his chest. They were in the front yard of Terra's old house. Before she was...rejected. He laughed and laughed but Terra couldn't seem to kill him, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't do it. She dropped the knife and it fell into nowhere. She realized that her surroundings had disappeared. It was just standing in black, no surroundings, no nothing, just empty space. Just her and this man...

"Who are you?" Terra asked examining the man. She took note of the blue tie and the white undershirt. She also couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing a nice pair of black sunglasses.

"Heh... don't you know? Hmmm... It's sad that you don't remember me, I remember when you were small." He started laughing hysterically, and then covered his mouth with one hand waving at Terra with the other, "You could call me...your... conscious if you will..." He answered and snickered staring down at the little girl.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Terra screamed into the man's face, grabbing his collar and pulling his face close to hers, "Who?"

"Heheheheh! It will all become clear soon, Terra. It will all become clear." The man yanked her arm off of his collar and brushed his suit off. Then he pushed her off into the darkness and she fell and fell..... Then the man whooshed up into her face and yelled at her, "WAKE UP!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Terra awoke on her small room's bed; she peeked with one eye, and looked around and saw the Titans standing over her. Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg... where was Raven? Hmmm.... she would soon find out though, at first it seemed like a dream, time seemed to freeze as all of her memories flashed in front of her, memories of her, while with the titans, memories of Beast Boy. Everything was going perfectly, and it was almost too good to be true. The best part was that she was here with her friends, all of them. Even the fact that she was here, now, was amazing.

"Terra, WAKE UP!" Beast Boy yelled in her face, he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking them. Terra opened her eyes the rest of the way and saw Beast Boy, he had her in a straddle, and Terra shot forward giving Beast Boy a big hug. "TERRA!" He exclaimed. He hugged her back, tight.

"Beast Boy! I thought I was never going to see you again. I knew you'd come back to help me though, I knew it! I thought I was a goner." Terra said pushing lightly away from Beast Boy and looking into his face, smiling. Beast Boy gazed into Terra's eyes and Terra gazed back...they just sat there staring, until Robin interrupted.

"Nice to see your doing well Terra." He said, with his arms folded. He was looking at the two of them and Terra knew he was surprised that she was ok, because he had that, "Wow! Imagine that" , look on his face.

"Yes! It is most...enlightening to see you are okay." Starfire said. "Welcome back." She smiled along with everyone else.

"So," Cyborg said, "What was it like being a stone?"

"A little rocky, I suppose," She said smiling. Cyborg laughed and then she laughed to. "Lemmy ask ya guys..." Terra asked, "Where is Raven?"

"Oh! Rae's at the main entrance getting your test results and heath records from the administration, she's probably waiting for us. We should get going." Robin answered.

"And when we get back...we PARTY!!! YEAH! WOOT!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped off Terra onto the floor, and out the door. Terra jumped up out of the bed and ran after Beast Boy.

"Not with out me, your not!" Terra said chasing him through the halls.

"Well they seem happy." Cyborg said. Wiping his hands on each other like he did everything. "My job is done here." Robin and Star laughed.

The 3 of them walked out the door. And followed the two Titans to the elevator, where they sat flirting. "Come on." Robin said opening the door, "Raven's waiting."

They all got in the elevator, and Robin pushed the G button. They could feel the uneasiness of the elevator moving upwards. When they reached the top Cyborg looked sick. The 5 titans walked out to meet Raven waiting at the main entrance, Raven looked at Terra and forced a smile, and since Raven almost never smiled (except when she was with Beast Boy of course) it worked well. Terra looked at Raven and smiled back giving a little wave. Raven nodded her head toward the door gesturing the titans to follow her, and they did so. Walking out into the parking lot everyone was talking about the party, which they were going to throw for Terra, and how much fun they would have with her back on the team.

Chatter, chatter, chatter, all the way back to the tower, was all the Titans could hear. Of course they were all very excited, none of them could wait. Thankfully the time passed quickly before they did finally reach the tower.

They stopped right in front of the tower where Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran ahead of Terra into the tower. "Come on!" Beast Boy called as he ran through the door... Terra looked out the window of the car and unbuckled her seatbelt, opened her door and sprinted out of the car toward the door.

"WHERE do you think you're going Miss?" The man in the suit appeared out of nowhere in front of the main door to the Titans Tower. "I hope not to that party those nasty Titans are throwing for you..." he said. Terra ran full force into him not expecting his presence.

"_Actually_ I was!" Terra answered, "Get outta my way before I get angry!" Of course, Terra was already pissed.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible Terra." he said with a smirk...

"Who do you think you are anyway?! You stalking #$! What do you want with me? WHO are you?" Hate and frustration filled her head...

"You really don't remember do you? A shame really..." There was a flash of light... The tower was gone. Terra recognized that she was inside her mind again. Slade appeared next to the man...then another figure, this time transparent. It was a familiar figure, the figure of her older brother.

"Yes we were." Terra's older brother said. He walked over into the body of the man in the blue suit. He was still slightly visible but the bodies overlapped perfectly.

Terra gasped. "M...max? It's you? You're him?" Her eyes widened and she began to sweat. Her heart pounded...

"Sweet isn't it." Slade said. He too walked into the body of the man in the blue suit. "Brother and sister together again, to good to be true, isn't it?" He made a gesture toward Terra.

"No!" She glanced around her. "No..." Heh, yes, and the access to your brain has been quite lovely, thank you Terra.

"Thanks for what, go to hell!" her eyes glared with anger, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

"You see sis, after you _killed _me _I _took refuge in your mind. I'm taking control of you body one way or another Terra and this time you're trapped, there is no way out of it... See sis, you have amazing powers, enough to control the planet if you wanted to...but no, you waste it on crap like saving people and stuff. Well let me tell you something Terra, it won't get better, just worse. What happens when you're gone, eh? No one will care, just steal and kill some more like you never existed." He store at her with angry eyes.

"NO!" Terra yelled. "That will never happen! I'm making a difference, I'm changing the world!"

"Yes, Terra, the world for one person but you could change the world for billions of people, Terra, _billions_. And if you don't I will, and it won't be pleasant. A new world order, you could have it Terra, yours to command, yours to rule... I will change you Terra, no matter what it takes." Max smiled and snapped his fingers. There was a flash of light.

"Come on!" Beast boy yelled as he ran through the door. "Wha?" Terra said to her self. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. So its Max... in her mind, taking control...what would she do? Terra unbuckled her seat belt and sprinted into the door of the Titans Tower..................


	8. Party or Cry?

Authors Note: Yeah! I'm on a role! Just a while ago I had no idea what I should type and then it clicked!!! Well enjoy! Please Review! (If you haven't of course)

Terra thought about what had just happened but decided to put it aside for now, seeing Max and all, who was supposed to be dead. She thought his father had tried to murder her and succeeded in killing her brother. Besides, she was home and planed to enjoy it. She looked at the entrance hall as tons of old memories came flooding back to her; all the times she spent with the titans, with beast boy...

"Come on, Terra!" Beast Boy said as he vanished around the corner toward the stairs. "Hurry..." His voice faded with him...

"I'm coming!" Terra called back, "Wait up!" She took around the corner to the flight of stairs, and looked up. She could hear Beast Boy's feet clambering up the stairs. He was probably 3 floors ahead of her... She started her ascent at a sprint, but by the time she had reached the top she was panting and gasped for air as she looked up and saw Beast Boy looking at her with a huge, unmistakable, grin on his face.

"Almost there!" He said and leaped through the door that led to the living room as it closed behind him.

"Wait!" Terra said... she walked right up to the metal door and slowly opened it. The door swung open and Terra jumped back startled... _must be a new feature..._she thought. She walked into the middle of the room looking around, and saw nothing, she had lost Beast Boy's trail...

"SURPRISE!!!" the titans yelled. They jumped out from behind the long curved couch in the room. Tons of confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling along with a humongous blue and yellow sign that read 'Welcome Home Terra!',in big **BOLD** Orange letters. Robin pushed a button on a remote control and big stereo speakers came out of the walls and cool techno music boomed across the room. Black lights and strobe lights came out of nowhere with color projectors and fog machines. It was totally cool; it reminded Terra of a rave that she had gone to with her **brother.** Terra felt a chill down her back, so she walked over to all the titans...

"Oh my god," She choked up. Yet the smile on her face was nowhere small enough to hide. "You did this for me?! Oh thank you so much! Oh man!" A tear, of happiness, dripped down Terra's cheek and she sighed. "I love you guys!" She grabbed them all and squeezed them as tight as she possibly could. She looked at them all, "ITS TIME TO PARTAY!!!" She yelled. The titans nodded and the party began. Everyone, even Raven, danced, ate, and had a good time...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked, and smiled, at Starfire, Starfire looked, and smiled, at Robin, and their glares sunk deep to the back of each others eyes. Robin nodded to Starfire, Starfire nodded to Robin. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand, Starfire squeezed. Then the two of them ran up to the dance-floor-designated-area. They danced and danced together and laughed, and giggled, swaying, then jumping, then swaying again, following the beats, patterns, and waves of the repetitive techno. It was perfect, for the two of them. The other titans were all dancing alone for the time being and Robin and Starfire almost felt embarrassed because they felt like they were the only couple there but that was soon about too change. The two of them walked of the dance floor after dancing for a while and sat on the couch watching the others talk, sing, and dance a bit. Robin rested back on the couch and let his body absorb the sounds, smells, and feelings the party had to offer. He felt very relaxed, when he received a kiss on the cheek from Starfire, whose arm was around him, he sighed and rested his arm on her leg. This was quite a night, quite a night indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked beautiful, in the lights and music, it fit her perfectly. Her well defined curves moved on the dance floor as she fell into a bliss of emotion, and it comforted Beast Boy to know that Raven was capable of enjoying herself – Wait! What was he thinking!? Was that... a feeling for Raven...? Beast Boy knew he liked Raven before, not as much as Terra of course, or did he? But this wasn't the time to be thinking about it though. It was Terra's homecoming party and he was the one who wanted Terra back so much in the first place, wasn't he? He knew Terra was having a great time, the only time he had seen her happier was when the titans gave her, her room in the Tower and accepted her into the Titan group as the sixth Titan. He walked over to Terra, who was having a very formal like conversation with Starfire.

"Excuse me ladies." He said, as he combed his hair back with his hand. He used his funny British accent, which sounded awkward with the techno in the background, "I'm so sorry to disturb you but Miss Terra, dear, I was wondering if I may have this dance?" Terra blushed and gave Beast Boy her hand.

"Oh, of course you may!" Terra said with delight. The two of them got up into the middle of the room and did a slow dance style dance to the music which was totally off genre. The other 4 titans laughed playfully and watched. Half way through Robin and Star joined it. Raven got up and got a drink and Cyborg watched as the two couples danced oddly to the music, and smiled at himself, this was certainly entertaining. He liked watching the two couples running into each other and falling so once and a while...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It almost made Raven...jealous, to watch Beast Boy dance with Terra. She had never felt so much emotion at once. She enjoyed being able to enjoy herself at a party for once but at the same time that same feeling was ruined watching Beast Boy dance with Terra. She took a sip of her drink as the partners stepped off the dance floor for a breather. The music was so loud she could feel the vibrations beating through her stomach... It was obvious she would have to fight Terra for Beast Boy's love.

She waited for Beast Boy to drift away from Terra before she swiftly and quietly swept by him, on the way grabbing his arm and in turn, pulling him out into the middle of the dance floor. Raven looked down at Beast Boy, smirked, and then started to dance. Beast Boy, sure enough, caught on and began to dance close to Raven. The two of them danced and drew closer and closer to each other like magnets until, eventually, their dance became a grind. Raven looked over to Terra, who, saw the two of them grinding and her face turned red with jealousy, yet she held her ground, as did the other titans; who, had just began to realize Raven's affection for Beast Boy. Raven enjoyed it too, and kept dancing looking at Beast Boy, he store into her eyes and smiled... Raven smiled back......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy, too, had just begun to realize Raven's more affectionate feelings for him. Too embarrassed to let it out in public Beast Boy guessed that she used the party to slowly ease the truth about how she felt about Beast Boy out, and it worked pretty good too. But, Beast Boy had hit a dilemma, a big one. They both _liked_ him, Raven _and_ Terra, and he _liked _both of them...now what would he do? But this was something, too, he could think about later, after the party, when he was back in his room. Alone, as for now, though, he would focus his attention on both of the girls and enjoying himself at this party, more over he would focus on dancing with Raven. Beast Boy had to admit though he was having a lot of fun. The two of them danced nearly half the party............It was a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all talked, socialized, danced, socialized, and danced some more and the party was wonderful, besides the part where Beast Boy and Raven danced together just a bit before. Terra didn't like that at all, but she brushed it aside as a small problem not important enough to worry about for now. She was thirsty after all the dancing though so she walked over to the food table and got herself some water, all of a sudden Terra's brother, Max, appeared out of nowhere, again...

"Hey Terra, how's your party? Enjoying it? Oh, good." he said with a smirk on his face, he was obviously being sarcastic. Terra could see the dim, transparent outlines of Slade, and the man in the blue suit, following Max's every move. He stood there over her with his black Invader Zim shirt on, with his funky black sun glasses. His hair was blue which matched his jeans and shoes. "I thought I told you _not_ to go!" He suddenly got mad, really mad.

"No! You're not gonna ruin this for me! Get outta here!" she yelled, her eyes flared.

"What?!" What's going on Terra?" Robin asked, a confused look wiped everyone in the room's smile off their faces.

"Huh?" Terra said. She looked at Robin. _They can here me!?_

"Who are you talking to?" Beast Boy asked. He turned his head toward her, with a look of great concern on his face. He obviously could not see Max, none of the Titans could. What was happening to her?

"We're not in your dream world anymore, Terra. This is the real deal... That serum that Dr. Mantel gave you, allowed me to take refuge in your brain, it allowed all of us to," he said, "Can't you see that now that I'm conjoined with Slade and Mr. Karn, here, I can do anything I want. And for one simple price, their ability to live in my brain. We had, of course, taken Slade's form, since the alleged murder, but after you killed him, we needed somewhere else to stay...and what better place, than... you! It took a few threats but it got accomplished, thanks to Mr. Karn here. Leader of the Intergalactic Empire, after he made his demands to Dr. Mantel, there weren't any more problems... Did you hear me? I told you the titans are a bad example for you." Max said. He sounded like a disappointed parent.

"No! They're my friends! All of them!" Terra yelled. She looked around at the Titans. The music stopped, the lights were on and everyone was looking at Terra.

"Terra, are you ok? What's going on?" Beast Boy asked comfortingly. He walked over and put his arm around her.

"Hit him." Max said, waving his arm toward Beast Boy.

Terra stood still, "No." She said blatantly.

"Hit him NOW!" He yelled.

"No." She said. "I won't." She was so red with anger the titans were oblivious to what was going on.

"I really didn't want to do this. I wanted to let you decide to do this on your own but obviously now, that's not the answer to our problem." Max clenched his hands into fists and looked at the ground. Then he looked back up, "I'm sorry Terra, but you leave me no choice." He slowly walked into Terra's body and took Terra's form just as Slade, and Max, took the form of the man in the blue suit before. Terra tried to run but was no longer in control. He out stretched his hand, and in doing so, Terra, Slade, and Karn, mimicked the movement. Terra turned to Beast Boy and Beast Boy saw her eyes, which were an unnatural green color. They glowed like she had been affected by radiation or something, but before Beast Boy could say anything; he had a gloved fist in his face, and he flew against the opposite wall with the force of a punch from all for of the occupants of Terra's brain...

"See now...that wasn't that hard was it?" Max asked soothingly...He disappeared, though; the voice came from deep within her own head.

"NO! BEAST BOY!!!" Terra yelled. "What the hell is your problem!?" She yelled at herself now, suddenly gaining back control, she silently she sprinted into the hallway into her room, crying and cursing.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, as she ran over to help him. "Beast Boy, are you okay? Did she hurt you? Raven's tears dripped down her face onto Beast Boy's cloths. "Talk to me Beast Boy..." She said, sitting him up against the wall.

"I'm okay, it's alright Raven, I'm okay. It's Terra I'm worried about..." He said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Beast Boy!" Raven said hugging him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so glad your okay!" Beast Boy hugged her back, comforting her.

"Hey...Raven... wait...Beast Boy said, rubbing his head. "Wh- what happened to her? What happened to Terra? She hit me..." he exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, your nose is bleeding, here let me get that for you." Raven said. She wiped Beast Boy's nose with her cape to keep the blood from coming out.

"Thank you." Beast Boy said. He smiled at Terra but was greatly disturbed by what had just happened...her first day home and something strange, unpredictable, and unexplainable, just happened and the Titans were going to get to the bottom of this before it evolved anymore like the last time......


	9. Unravled

Authors Note: For a long time I have been clueless on the next few chapters' content and also have not had any computer for the past two months. Please except my apologies for my absence. Thank you. Enjoy the rest of the story…please read and review too .

"I don't understand it…" Beast Boy wiped a tear from his face. "Why did she hit me, what did I do?"

The blood had clotted and Beast Boy was fine physically but emotionally he was very hurt…and confused. He could still not grasp the fact that he was just punched in the face by the girl he loved.

"It wasn't anything you did Beast Boy" Robin said, just by looking at him you could see he was deep in thought. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven were all there in Beast Boy's room where he was lying down, recovering from the blow.

"Where is Terra?" He asked.

"We haven't seen her since she hit you and ran… I just don't understand it. Terra would never do something like that…would she?" Cyborg asked…everyone was very confused and perplexed by Terra's behavior.

"I have to talk to her…" Beast Boy said, "Something isn't right." He stood up and walked to the door. Everyone just stared, stared at Beast Boy. He was very concentrated and knew what he had to do.

"I'm coming too." Robin said, standing up from the chair he was in, next to the door. "I want some answers."

"Please, don't." Beast Boy said "Let me do this." He looked at Robin with a very caring yet serious look.

Robin nodded his head and sat back down, "Okay. Take care of yourself."

Starfire looked straight at Beast Boy, "But how will you find her?" She asked.

"I think I know where she went, I'll be back later." He said, as he turned back to the door and left. Walking down the halls of the tower he felt cold, like something was missing, something that brightened things up. He walked out side of the tower, and looked up at the dark sky, filled with bright shining stars that dominated the heavens. Beast Boy looked down at his feet and closed his eyes, gripping his fingers into a tight fist. He looked back up and changed to the form of a dove and started soaring across the beautiful night time atmosphere. Beast Boy knew exactly where to go, the cave where Terra had killed Slade, and the cave where she was taken from the world, almost for good. He flapped his wings harder and harder content on reaching his gloomy destination. He landed a few feet from the entrance to the cave. It was very dark and right on the beach, so Beast Boy could hear the waves slowly impact on and carry away the sand. It wasn't anything like this in the daytime. It was a happy place where happy memories of where Slade's path of destruction ended. But that didn't matter right now. Beast Boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then opened them again and started his walk into the pitch black cave.

Beast Boy couldn't see anything at all because of the lacking qualities of light but he could defiantly hear and feel. The dew water dripped and seeped from the top ceiling down to the floor forming stalagmites and stalactites. He could also hear the scurrying of little creatures running about living out their lives. The air was damp and the ground was soft and wet, it gave an inch each step he took.

He finally reached the inside of the cave where Terra's stone body once stood tall. His eyes had now adjusted to the light and he could see the dark outline of Terra's figure in the distance. Beast Boy slowly made his way over to her and when he got close she looked up at him. Tears streamed down her face, and she was sitting on her legs kneeling in the dirt and rocks. Her body was covered in mud and she sat there with her arms at her side.

"It's okay." Beast Boy said to her, he knelt down next to her in the dirt, opening his arms, "Just tell me, what is going on."

Terra flung herself into Beast Boy's arms and wrapped her arms around him tight. "Beast Boy…" she whispered through her crying. She buried her head in his shoulder. "I need help…"

"It's alright Terra… I'm here. You can tell me, trust me, I'm here." Beast Boy said. He put his hands around her to and put his mouth up two her face and whispered, "What's this all about?"

"THIS IS BAD! THIS IS TOO BAD! HOW!" Dr. Mantel yelled at the three men in the room, the three men that had been tormenting him for the last month. The one in the blue suit, Kron, some crazy intergalactic warlord, Max, Terra's brother, and Slade, a psychopathic murderer bent on destroying the world.

"It's really quite simple…you see, we have the power to destroy the world, and your labs, and you don't…" Max said sarcastically, "You're supposed to be the Einstein here aren't you?"

"S-s-so your s-saying t-that the serum I gave T-terra has enabled you to use her body as a hold for your spir-its? Imp-possble…" Dr. Mantle asked. He could do nothing but stare in disbelief in what he had done. He would never have given the serum to Terra if he knew this was the effect. The 3 men made it sound as if the serum would just heal Terra, but not this….how….that's what he could not understand.

"Yes." Slade answered him coolly, "That is exactly right." Slade smiled, "I would love to stay and explain every deep explicit detail to you Doctor but oh… look at the time! Good bye for now. We'll see you soon."

And with that the three men faded away into the air. The doctor was sweating heavily and was breathing quite fast. He then realized again where he was. On his knees in the middle of the floor in his light blue office on the -33rd floor, everything was where he left it perfectly placed and organized. His many graduation certificates hung on the wall behind his desk, and his chair tucked nicely between them.

Dr. Mantel stood up still shaking from his just previous encounter with his main problem, and sat down at his desk. Closing his eyes he buried his head in his hands, shoulders supporting them on the table, remembering all of the good times Beast Boy and he had enjoyed together as Beast Boy was a child. This was the last straw between him and Slade, screw the company his friend was more important, (thanks chamzi!)Garfield was more important… Garfield, Beast Boy's real name, rarely used, the doctor hadn't heard that name in 11 years… a long time… very long time… Garfield was practically his son and he had decided it was time to stand up and do everything he could to help out as of now. The doctor picked up the phone once again dialing the oh-so-familiar number of the Titans Tower, and listened to the also very familiar ring of the phone and the voice of Robin answering.

"Hello." He said, his voice sounded very official super hero like.

"Hi," Dr. Mantel answered, "This is Dr. Mantel speaking, Robin, and we have an extremely serious problem.

Terra had explained all she could about Kron, Max, and Slade and how they can do what they wanted whenever through Terra, and how if they remained part of her long enough they may take human form once again. She cried and cried and told Beast Boy that that was all she knew and that she was so sorry she hadn't told anyone sooner, and how she thought she could take care of it herself.

"Please, Beast Boy, I'm so sorry!" She wept. Tears continuously falling from her face to the damp ground, the whole time Terra had not once let go of Beast Boy and not once did she stop crying.

"Shh… It's alright Terra, I'll help, shh… please, Terra stop crying, everything is going to be alright." Beast Boy whispered to her. He had been sitting there in the cave with her for nearly two hours and did not intend to leave until Terra was ready.

"But Beast Boy, I'm afraid. Afraid I might hurt you, afraid I might hurt someone else. Afraid I might loose control for good." She, for the first time pulled back from Beast Boy and looked him hi his eye. "I-I love you Beast Boy, I love you so damn much!"

Terra once again flung herself onto Beast Boy crying some more, and something clicked inside Beast Boy at that very moment. A feeling he had never felt before had just emerged from within him. But this new feeling, it wasn't love, but another feeling which was indescribable by words to Beast Boy at the current time. What was it? Beast Boy looked to the side at the dirt, and all he could say at that second was, "I know, Terra, I know." And tightened his squeeze around her body, and Terra soon after stopped crying and was mostly come besides the few sniffles from Terra whose body was trying to recuperate from all of the current stress being put upon it at the time. Then it was silent, no one breathed or talked, nothing at all. And then, a single tear formed itself behind Beast Boy's eye and gravity pulled it down his cheek and off his face. It fell down through the cool damp air all the way to the ground where it splashed into a million molecules from the impact against the rocky surface.

"It's time to go back Terra." Beast Boy said to her, standing up from the floor. He took Terra's cold hands and pulled her up to him. "Let's go."

"But what will the other Titans think? "Terra asked.

Beast Boy could see billions of tears waiting to be flushed in Terra's eyes but she did an amazing job keeping them al back. "We will explain it to them when we get there, but we really should go. They will listen to me, I promise."

Terra nodded in reply, and the two of them began their short journey out of the cave…together.

"Titans, there's a slight problem." Robin spoke softly, his eyes looked low, his head down. Robin did not want to face the fact that Terra was once more being cruelly manipulated by the powers of evil. But, if what Dr. Mantel said was true, Robin had a lot more to worry about at the moment besides personal losses and gains, he felt responsible for his entire team, and Jump city.

By now all 4 of the currently remaining Titans were gathered in the living room, waiting to be briefed about their slight problem, which turned out to not be that slight at all.

"Yes, what is it that is the matter Robin?" Starfire asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I was just informed," Robin stopped short of finishing his sentence and took a deep breath. "I was just told by Dr. Mantel that Terra is currently being once again manipulated by the forces of evil…" Robin paused to observe the reaction of the titans in the room. They were dumbfounded, wide-eyed, mouths open, transfixed on Robin's lips, watching for the next words to be spoken so that they could truly comprehend the horror that was about to unfold.

"When Terra was retrieved and brought to the Tetra-former Labs she was injected with a serum that was supposedly to heal her, which it did, but in reality it also had enabled the spiritual beings of Slade, Max, Terra's brother, and some other being named Kron (Starfire gave out a scream of bloody murder) to inhabit themselves within Terra's mind. If they remain their long enough they may be able to take human shape once again." Robin finished.

"Whoa! Wait a sec'! So you're saying that Slade and Terra's brother and this Kron dude are like, possessing her or something?" Cyborg asked…

"Right," Robin replied. The words fell out of his mouth like hot butter out of a bowl.

"And who is this Kron person your talking about," Raven asked, "It doesn't sound too familiar."

"I know of Kron," Starfire put in, she looked around and gave everybody a very serious glance, then began. "He is a galactic warlord near our planetary system, he controls seven star-systems, all of which the inhabitants have been wiped out and have been turned into military out-posts. He controls an army whose size is more then ten times the population of Earth, and was unaware of your planets existence. Of course he knows of it now and I am very much sad to say we are all in grave danger."

"Holy crap…" Cyborg's jaw had literally dropped to the floor.

Robin cleared his throat, "As I said before, we have a slight problem but before we can worry about that we need to find Beast Boy and Terra…" He gestured behind him toward the windows facing the city, "So, we're going to spread out and search the city for the two of them."

The Titans all nodded in accord and quickly exited the building to search for their two lost friends…right about now they really needed to be found…


	10. Love As We know It

* * *

Authors Note: I know that this chapter is short and it is supposed to be because it really just was created to sort out the feelings of Raven and Beast Boy and to focus on their feelings as individuals…anyways I really thought that the story wouldn't be the same without this chapter… 

Also thanks again for all the reviews and praise. Enjoy this chapter, I knew I loved writing it…

* * *

Raven drifted through the air along the various beaches of Jump City in search for Beast Boy and Terra. The breeze was significantly strong for the summer of this year and the waves were as high as some of the bulkheads preventing the erosion of the beaches and in land. She scanned all of the sand down to the tiniest grain of sand looking for her lost love…and, his apparent girlfriend. Raven frowned at the thought, girlfriend, which made her feel really jealous. She didn't like Terra since the first time that they had met each other, and she knew that she wouldn't be happy with her in the future somehow, but she never thought that this would be the reason. Why, she might as well as leave the two alone to their private business, they seemed to want it. Yeah, that's what she would do. She had decided that if she saw them she would fly in the opposite direction, to avoid a collision between the two of them… but… well… no, she couldn't do that. No, no matter how jealous she was of Terra and Beast Boy she still cared for him and had to save his silly little butt once again… yeah, that was the right thing to do. Raven flew down onto the beach and sat right by the water looking at her reflection… was it that she was ugly, she asked herself or was it because she was dark and never talked to anyone? She was yearning to learn what Beast Boy thought was better about Terra then himself. Raven thought that she and Raven had shared something special… or at least a few special times. Raven knew that Beast Boy cared for her, because of that time that she was attacked by the large creature like Beast Boy and he had come to the rescue, even if that care didn't amount to love. But Raven couldn't figure that out, she really didn't know what Beast Boy thought, so to come to any conclusions now would be crazy. 

"Oh Beast Boy, I love you" a disgustingly familiar voice said. It belonged to Terra, should have guessed.

"I know, Terra" Beast Boy replied. He sounded almost depressed.

Raven turned her head to the direction of the sounds origin. It was beyond a pile of harbor rocks to the south. She slowly floated nearer and nearer to the rocks listening to Terra's ever growing annoying giggling. As she reached the very side of the rocks she poked her head over to spy on her prey.

Terra was on top of Beast Boy giggling and flirting worse than ever with him, laughing and talking, she sounded very happy. But Beast Boy on the other hand didn't look as happy; actually he looked kind of depressed, sitting there in the sand with his face in his hands. He looked like he was rubbing his eyes, and yawned. He looked extremely tired as well. "Terra we have to go," He said standing up. His back still towards Terra facing out toward the ever expanding Pacific Ocean, he stretched out his arms.

"Just a little longer, please Beast Boy!" She pleaded to him, she ran around so she was facing him. "I want to spend a little more time with you before we have to go deal with the Titans especially Raven, she's going to be pissed with me."

Just then Raven did get pissed, she swelled with anger at Terra's comment about her and released some of her energy, causing a small rock to fall of the barricade. Quickly she ducked knowing Beast Boy and Terra would look over her way in a second just as they did, and held her breath hoping the moment could easily pass without any second thoughts.

"What was that?" Terra said, putting both of her arms around Beast Boy, but he backed away out of her grip… "What is the matter Beast Boy? What's wrong?" She asked with a caring look on her face. She put his hands on his face and moved hers very close, closing her eyes to slits.

"Terra, I…" He was cut of and could not finish what he was going to say because Terra had closed her eyes and pulled Beast Boys head to hers. "Kiss me." She asked him in a whisper. "Kiss me like you have never kissed a girl before."

Raven's wide eyes focused on Beast Boy's lips, were they touching hers? Please don't do it Beast Boy…Please don't do it…Love me Beast Boy, please don't do it, she thought to her self almost half way over the barricade now. "Now," Terra said and pulled him in the rest of the way to drown him in the most passionate kiss Raven had ever seen in her entire life.

But just then Beast Boy pushed away and looked at his feet, "Terra, I can't do this, not now. We really have to get back to the Titans. Come on. They're probably worried sick." And he started to walk away down the sandy beach in the direction of the Titans Tower. Terra looked away almost straight at Raven but Raven remained undetected. She looked extremely hurt by Beast Boy's actions a moment ago but it wasn't like Raven cared…she wanted Beast Boy to herself…and the way things were looking now it was going to be that way.

* * *

Beast Boy looked over to the barricade to see what it was that moved the rock, but saw nothing at all, but he found something somewhere else, in his heart. Within the depths of himself he had discovered what that feeling he felt in the cave was… 

**He did not love Terra…**

He didn't love her, and he couldn't explain it, he didn't know how to… what should he do? How should he tell her? This was all unknown to Beast Boy but one thing he did know was that his love didn't belong to Terra, but to his long time friend, and ally,

**Raven**

To explain this would be and infinite number of pages but the true bonds between the two of them could not be broken, it was an unbreakable chain, called time that held the two together. Raven was always there to save his butt and there to help him through hard times. To tell the truth he really loved Raven's dark mysterious past and current life. He loved how she would stay in her room and was always calm and collected. She was the girl that he loved. He passionately adored Raven until Terra came. But then he knew that Terra was just a crush he had, and it was over. This very night he began to fully understand what kind of person Terra actually was, and that was not the person that he wanted to be with…not the person he could love…

""What is the matter Beast Boy? What's wrong?" She asked with a caring look on her face. She put his hands on his face and moved hers very close, closing her eyes to slits.

"Terra, I…" He was cut of and could not finish what he was going to say because Terra had closed her eyes and pulled Beast Boys head to hers. "Kiss me." She asked him in a whisper. "Kiss me like you have never kissed a girl before, now," Terra said and pulled him in the rest of the way in to drown him in the most passionate kiss he had ever kissed in his whole life… But just then Beast Boy pushed away and looked at his feet, "Terra, I can't do this, not now. We really have to get back to the Titans. Come on. They're probably worried sick." And he started to walk away down the sandy beach in the direction of the Titans Tower. He had to get away from her for a few minutes before something happened that he would regret for a long time…he had to talk to Raven.

* * *

Authors other note… Once again, I know that this chapter is short but it was a necessity, and thanks again for all your support! It keeps me writing… :) PS I know a lot of you won't like this chapter (BBxTerra Fans in general) Forgive Me. 


	11. Rest and Awake

Authors note: I want to thank you all again for the support and wonderful reviews. I wanted to let you all know that it is greatly appreciated and your reviews have helped me become a better writer.

* * *

Raven pulled out her communication link and looked into the glassy black screen, and turned on the power. Robin's face appeared on the screen, "Raven, you got something?" he asked urgently. 

"Yes," She replied, "I have them." She nodded her head behind her, "There over there."

"Good work, Raven." Robin praised, "We'll be at your location in a minute."

And he was there in less than five minutes with the rest of the titans where there so that they could pick up Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra to bring them back to the tower… the T-car was a sight for sore eyes for Beast Boy and Terra, who had been walking all night. They got in the car and arrived at the Tower shortly afterwards heading straight to the living room, there was much to be discussed between the titans about what was happening. They all sat down on the couch except for robin that stood in front of them to organize things.

"Alright," Robin said, "I know that we have information that you don't have," He looked at Beast Boy and Terra. "And I am guessing you know something that we don't…" He trailed off still looking exclusively at Beast Boy and Terra. "I guess I'll start," he said. And he took a deep breath, "As we all know by now Terra is being possessed by evil once again," Terra looked to the ground, "By Max, Slade, and Kron, who could potentially destroy the entire planet if they chose to do so, which puts us in a tight spot. We also now know that Kron, thanks to Starfire, has a vast army spanning multiple billions of soldiers ready for combat, so if we are to fight this threat we need to take it out at its source before it's too late." Robin finished up, "That's all we know for now, do you two have any new news that could help the situation?" He asked.

"No, nothing here," Beast Boy replied, "I know as much as you guys."

"I do." Terra said, "I know something new."

"What? What is it Terra?" Cyborg asked her with a look of curiosity.

"I am no longer a victim of Slade, or Kron for that matter. They told me, in the cave, I had served my purpose…now only Max remains, destined to destroy my soul. It sounds crazy I know but that is the truth."

There was a long silence in which no one spoke, no one made any sound at all…until Robin broke the seemingly never ending quiet, "Right, now with that in mind lets all get some rest, were in for a big day tomorrow. Robin said, dismissing the titans to their rooms… they slowly left, including Robin, the last one left, who switched off the lights as he walked through the door. Just then a human figure covered by darkness dropped from the ceiling above and squatted on the floor as a precaution as to not be seen. Through the microphone in the small white skull shaped mask, he whispered, "I'm watching you titans… I know now…" And with that stood and silently ran into the darkness of the halls………Red X was here, but why?

* * *

Robin sat on his bed and rubbed his forehead, he had a headache that would not go away. He looked out the window at the beautiful sky, it was only an hour or two before dawn and they were just heading to bed now… what a night… then there was a tapping sound on his door, which startled him awake from his sleepy trance of thought. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. Starfire was there with a small but cute smile on her face, she threw herself onto Robin. 

"Robin," she said, "I'm so glad I have you here, with me. I could not imagine a life in which I still remained on Tamaran without you…" She quieted down, and looked at Robin with loving eyes. Robin carried her in his arms and set her down on his lap as he sat on his bed.

Robin looked at her, "What is it Star, aren't you tired?"

"No, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, and I just wanted to talk to you." She said, and smiled, "Robin, how are we going to defeat this enemy? The odds are almost impossible to beat; we will undoubtedly fall to the mercy of Kron's army…" She asked him.

"But how many times have we been up against these odds?" Robin asked. He smiled back, "I'm sure we'll find a way to get through this."

"Yes, its true we've been in quite dangerous situations but none as great as this," Starfire replied, she looked away at the wall. "And we-…" But Starfire stopped speaking when Robin put his hand on Star's cheek and turned her face back to his, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Trust me." Robin whispered. He looked at her with so much compassion and saw deep into her soul. There rested the heart of Starfire, the one he truly loved.

"I do," Star whispered back. She wrapped her arms around Robin and pulled herself up, kissing him……… when they stopped Robin squeezed Starfire tight and Starfire hugged him back…

"We'll make it," Robin said softly, "I promise."

* * *

Beast Boy stood out on top of the Tower looking out across the brightly lit city filled with people sleeping, the sun was shortly going to come over the expansion of the oceans edge. 

"Beast Boy," Raven said quietly. She walked out of the door to the inside of the tower so Beast Boy's side, and looked at his dark profile.

Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven "Raven, I have to tell you something, see, it's about Terra. And I really didn't like her and me and her, we…"

"Wait," Raven said, "That can wait."

"But Raven," he tried to say.

"Shh…" Raven whispered. She got even closer to Beast Boy, "Just listen to me Beast Boy, I love you. I love you to death," she then kissed Beast Boy, funneling all of her emotion to him through the one simple touch of the lips. They stood there in front of the moon hovering over the horizon of blue holding each other, hoping that the night would not end. But it was ending and they had to get to their rooms and get some sleep. They broke contact and looked at one another and smiled and blushed a bit too. Then without another word, the two of them went into the tower and into their rooms. Quickly they fell asleep…not to be disturbed until the morning…

Beast Boy's eyes opened and he looked around, his pupils adjusting to the bright light that filled the room. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head to wake himself up. Beast Boy looked around to survey his new surroundings, which wasn't much. There were four walls, all white, a floor, and a ceiling, those were white too. There was also a strange light that appeared to be coming from nowhere, and he was in the middle of the room…with nothing else, nothing but himself. Where was he?

"Hello?" Beast Boy called into the nothingness, "Is anyone there?" He called again. But there was no answer, there was nothing that he could do except sit and wait for somebody to get him because he had tried everything from banging on the walls to screaming at the top of his lungs, but nothing helped, he was trapped in this….cell…..

* * *

Authors note: Interesting? I hope so. I have decided that first of all this story will be the first of a 3 story trilogy and that it will be ended by the 12th chapter which is when I will begin to write the second story. Now this chapter is extremely short and you are all probably like "Alex, why was this chapter so short?" But I answer to you that this one is short because chapter 12 will be huge. Hence the chapter name for this chapter is "Interlude"….thanks again for all of your reviews and support. 

Alex Sellite


	12. The Begining of The End

Beast Boy sat with his eyes closed in the center of the room, waiting for an idea for a way he could escape… And where were Raven, Terra, and the other Titans? Beast Boys head was filled with thoughts and it was a difficult task to control them. Then, about an hour after being in the room there were a series of loud clicks followed by the walls beginning to rise. Beast Boy was actually in a larger room and the small one was more or less a cage. There was some sort of energy field that prevented him from escaping as well. Steps rose from the cage to a large eagle statue at the front of the room. Along the sides of the stairway there were large tubes and in each of them were on of the titans. On either side of the eagle there were Terra and Raven all of them asleep. There were shadows that came from an unseen hallway behind the statue and three men walked out, Slade, Kron, and some unrecognized kid with a laptop… 

"Hello Beast Boy, or as they called you when you were younger," Kron said "Garfield."

A fourth shadow appeared behind the others and out walked Red X, "Sorry kid," He said, "Did it to live."

"Garfield, I want you to make a choice, next to me are two girls who you care about very much. I want you to pick one of them to save, they go with you, the other goes with me for tests on a new bio weapon, I could care less which one you picked now that I'm out of Terra's little head. But, I promise you that, that girl will die. You also may ask why I'm doing this… well, because I think it's entertaining. It's a game now too, did I mention? Pick the right girl and I set you all free and don't set off any bombs, I'll totally skip your planet in my universal conquest for the time being, of course I'll be back later. But if you choose the wrong girl, I blow up your entire planet with tactical nukes from the United States Defense thanks to Bizz here and his little laptop I have complete access to the weapon systems mainframe. And I kill all of you one by one. So, what will it be Beast Boy? Who Lives? Who Dies?" He looked down at Beast Boy…

"I, I…choose…" Beast Boy tried to think, he was breaking down and he knew it because a tear dripped form his face to the floor. Once again Bizz and Red X met glances and nodded this time…  
"Hey...Raven... wait..." Beast Boy said, rubbing his head. "Wh- what happened to her? What happened to Terra? She hit me..." he exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, your nose is bleeding, here let me get that for you." Raven said. She wiped Beast Boy's nose with her cape to keep the blood from coming out.

"Thank you." Beast Boy said. He smiled at Raven but was greatly disturbed by what had just happened...her first day home and something strange, unpredictable, and unexplainable, just happened and the Titans were going to get to the bottom of this before it evolved anymore like the last time.  
Raven's wide eyes focused on Beast Boy's lips, were they touching hers? Please don't do it Beast Boy…Please don't do it…Love me Beast Boy, please don't do it, she thought to her self almost half way over the barricade now. "Now," Terra said and pulled him in the rest of the way to drown him in the most passionate kiss Raven had ever seen in her entire life.

But just then Beast Boy pushed away and looked at his feet, "Terra, I can't do this, not now. We really have to get back to the Titans. Come on. They're probably worried sick." And he started to walk away down the sandy beach in the direction of the Titans Tower. Terra looked away almost straight at Raven but Raven remained undetected. She looked extremely hurt by Beast Boy's actions a moment ago but it wasn't like Raven cared…she wanted Beast Boy to herself…and the way things were looking now it was going to be that way.  
Beast Boy stood out on top of the Tower looking out across the brightly lit city filled with people sleeping, the sun was shortly going to come over the expansion of the oceans edge.

"Beast Boy," Raven said quietly. She walked out of the door to the inside of the tower so Beast Boy's side, and looked at his dark profile.

Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven "Raven, I have to tell you something, see, it's about Terra. And I really didn't like her and me and her, we…"

"Wait," Raven said, "That can wait."

"But Raven," he tried to say.

"Shh…" Raven whispered. She got even closer to Beast Boy, "Just listen to me Beast Boy, I love you. I love you to death," she then kissed Beast Boy, funneling all of her emotion to him through the one simple touch of the lips. They stood there in front of the moon hovering over the horizon of blue holding each other, hoping that the night would not end. But it was ending and they had to get to their rooms and get some sleep. They broke contact and looked at one another and smiled and blushed a bit too. Then without another word, the two of them went into the tower and into their rooms. Quickly they fell asleep…not to be disturbed until the morning…  
"Terra, WAKE UP!" Beast Boy yelled in her face, he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking them. Terra opened her eyes the rest of the way and saw Beast Boy, he had her in a straddle, and Terra shot forward giving Beast Boy a big hug. "TERRA!" He exclaimed. He hugged her back, tight.

"Beast Boy! I thought I was never going to see you again. I knew you'd come back to help me though, I knew it! I thought I was a goner." Terra said pushing lightly away from Beast Boy and looking into his face, smiling. Beast Boy gazed into Terra's eyes and Terra gazed back...they just sat there staring, until Robin interrupted.  
"Excuse me ladies." He said, as he combed his hair back with his hand. He used his funny British accent, which sounded awkward with the techno in the background, "I'm so sorry to disturb you but Miss Terra, dear, I was wondering if I may have this dance?" Terra blushed and gave Beast Boy her hand.

"Oh, of course you may!" Terra said with delight. The two of them got up into the middle of the room and did a slow dance style dance to the music which was totally off genre. The other 4 titans laughed playfully and watched. Half way through Robin and Star joined it. Raven got up and got a drink and Cyborg watched as the two couples danced oddly to the music, and smiled at himself, this was certainly entertaining. He liked watching the two couples running into each other and falling so once and a while.  
"Terra, I…" He was cut of and could not finish what he was going to say because Terra had closed her eyes and pulled Beast Boys head to hers. "Kiss me." She asked him in a whisper. "Kiss me like you have never kissed a girl before, now," Terra said and pulled him in the rest of the way in to drown him in the most passionate kiss he had ever kissed in his whole life…"I choose... NO ONE!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Fine, I'll choose for you." Kron nodded to Slade. Slade pressed a button on a control panel as Kron spoke. The tube holding Raven opened and Slade pushed her through the force field to Beast Boy. She stirred as she slowly woke… "But," Kron said smiling, "You chose wrong…"

"He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small trigger activator, "Sorry," He said but when this place blows and your world is destroyed, I will be on my ship safe and sound…" Kron said with a smile.

"NOW!" Red X yelled. He punched Kron in the face and hit Slade with 3 of the Binding Bolts. Kron flipped back up and hit Red X in the stomach. Slade reached for his control panel but Bizz stepped on it with his boot. The tubes opened and the force field disappeared except for Terra's, it wouldn't open… Red X bashed Kron in the face again and he flew to the floor, dropping the remote activator. Red X and Bizz brought the unconscious titans out of the tubes and brought them all to where Beast Boy and Raven were.

"You okay kid?" Red X asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Beast Boy replied, "But we need to get Terra out of there!" He ran over to Terra's tube, "Terra wake up!" He yelled, "Red X help me!"

Red X came dashing over to Beast Boy's side and they both pulled on the cover to the tube but couldn't get it to budge.

"Come on kid, we can't help her!" Red X said. We have to get out of here!"

"No! We're getting Terra!" Beast Boy screamed in reply.

"Heh heh…" Kron laughed, "There is no way you little shits can win,"

"Azarath," Raven whispered, still dazed…

Red X grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him over to the others, "Come ON!" He yelled.

"NO! WE'RE GETTING TERRA!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs…

"There is no hope," he continued, reaching for the detonator, he grabbed it.

"Kid there's nothing we can do he's gonna blow this place!"

"NO! NOOO! LET ME GO!" Beast Boy fought to get out of X's control but Red X let him go and shot a binding X at him which restrained him, he grabbed Beast Boy and started to run towards the group.

"Metrion," She said a bit louder coughing…

"No chance at all..." he finished. Kron detonated the bombs and was teleported away to his ship…

"Zinthos!" Raven yelled… there was a massive flash and everyone closed their eyes….

"TEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Robin opened his eyes, all he could see was ocean, and his friends, Red X and some young kid, and they were all awake now.

"What happened?" Robin asked them, there was a large boat behind all of the titans in two pieces smoking and sinking…

"When Kron detonated the bombs it made the ship explode, but Raven saved us all with a shield of dark mater." Red X explained.

"What about Terra, and Slade, and Kron?" Robin questioned…

"Slade escaped with Kron onto that," Red X pointed up at a massive space ship of some kind hovering in and taking up half the sky, "And we still have no idea where Terra is of if she survived the initial explosion…"

"What about the nukes?" Robin said, eagerly.

"Look behind you," Red X replied… pointing over Robins shoulder.

Robin turned around and saw absolutely nothing, nothing at all, no people, buildings, the spot where Titans Tower was supposed to be wasn't even existent, all that was there was a mile high mushroom cloud left over from the explosion, they were just out of range. Nothing was left, every nuclear device on the face of the planet had been detonated and everyone was dead, maybe a few thousand people survived….at the most…

Just then there was a loud sound of metal grinding on metal coming from the sky and everyone looked up. A massive door opened on the belly of the gigantic ship and millions of small one man alien ships flew out, creating a dark cover over the already dark and very much dead sky.  
Authors Note: Where is Terra? And what will the titans do? Is the world over? We'll you'll just have to wait to find out in the Second Part of a Three Part Series: "The KRON Trilogy. Part two will be started immediately titled "The KRON Trilogy Part Two: The Invasion…

Also again thank you all so much for your reviews and support, I really appreciate it and wouldn't have written this story without you, remember, and keep an eye out for Part Two!


End file.
